Ir Regalo: She is The Gift
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: Bella's ultimate purpose is to be Ir Regalo. Ir Regalo is the gift to vampires. But to be Ir Regalo Bella must be a vampire. Follow her through her life as Ir Regalo. Repost from Secrets Beyond the Dieing.
1. Actually a Dream

**Chapter one: Actually a Dream**

"_No, No!" I screamed. "Rosalie, move!" _

_There was a vampire with vibrant red eyes, chestnut brown shaggy hair, and I could see his sparkling white teeth. The vampire lashed towards her knocking her to the ground. he suddenly . _

"_No! Rosalie!" but it was too late, Rosalie was. . . no more. _

"_Rosalie," I cried._

_turned towards me and sent me flying through the air and then straight to the hard ground. _

"_Oh, your eyes are so red, but why do you smell so human?" He purred. _

_Rosalie quickly pulled him away from me. He wasn't happy. He growled deep in his throat and lunged at Rosalie_

I was suddenly was jerked awake because Jasper was shaking me, but wait, was I even asleep? I don't think so.

"Bella, get up! Alice is having a vision," Jasper said.

The searing pain that had just gone through my entire body was still in my left leg.

"Jasper help me up, my leg."

With Jasper's help I hobbled over to Alice and waited for her eyes to slide back into focus.

"Oh Bella, your up!" Alice exclaimed, "My vison, Bella and Rosalie were in the forest, there was a vampire-"

"Blood red eyes, chestnut brown haired, and was very tall. Lashed out at Rosalie first," I said.

"Then at you, he said that you had red eyes but smelt human. Rosalie pulled him off of you."

"He lunged at Rosalie, she tried to fight him off," I finished for her.

"How did you do that?" Jasper wondered.

"Well when you woke me up I was dreaming that, except the thing is I don't thin I was sleeping."

"Oh goody! We know what your power is!" Alice cooed.

"Edward's home."

I had barely finished my sentence when Edward appeared in the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

After he said that I did something I had only seen Alice do. The voices around me became muffled, and I only realized that someone's arms were around me when it was over. I looked around me and I noticed that they were Edward's arms.

"Keep Rosalie out of the woods for about a month," I said slowly.

"Bella, come with me. I have something to show you," Edward said.

"Your not mad at me or Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh so it was Jasper? Remind me to thank him, plan worked perfectly."

"Plan?"


	2. Bye Bye Forks

**Chapter two: Bye-bye Forks**

When I woke up I realized three things, it was all just a dream, that I was really leaving, and that today my illness had the better of me. Yes, that right, my illness. I have leukemia, cancer of the blood. Only my parents, Phil, and Alice know. I made Alice swear not to tell Edward or even think about it. I'm leaving forks today so I can die in my home land, Phoenix.

I understand that Edward won't change me so I've long stopped asking. I've known all along my limit was up when I came to Forks and at first I was hoping Edward would save me, but after awhile I figured out that he wasn't going to and I respect that, I was just messing with fate anyway. Right now I'm just happy that I truly got to love before I died.

I couldn't really comprehend that I was leaving until my mother came and told me it was time to get in the car. That car and plane ride was the longest ever.

And at home I lie in bed a waited, waited to die, that was until. . .

Edward's POV

I walked into my house only to immediately be filled with grief, pain, and sorrow, but most of all guilt, all coming from one source, Alice. Alice knew, Alice knew terrible news, and had the plane tickets to prove it.

It was the longest car ride and an even longer plane ride, although my hope was restored when half way through the plane ride Alice spoke one fateful word, 'Alive'.

Bella POV

Phil walked into my room. I had long figured him out, but had never mentioned it, and now was the time.

"Leaving souls to die is fate, but condemning them could very well be a great mistake, never underestimate the power you hold, one day you may have to save a dying soul one of your kind wishes to die," I told him.

The front door opened and then closed. I could hear what sounded like three voices speaking and then I heard Edward's musical laughter, I must be hallucinating.

"Death is a gift God gives to his people, and a special gift that the Devil takes away from a select few, never wish away a gift that God has given, and never ask a damned to save a dying soul, because the damned don't save they can only condemn," A voice from the doorway said.

"Edward," I said grimily, "go ahead yell or whatever you're going to do, and before you even think it I will not ask, because you never ask a damned to save a soul, they can only condemn."

Edward sighed and turned to Phil, "I'm happy to see Alice was correct, and yes Phil, I am." Phil's face went slack.


	3. Carefully Kill Me

**Chapter three: Carefully Kill Me**

"Bella is on her death bed Edward," my mother said as she walked into my room, "There is nothing you can do that can save her.

"Oh Renee, Edward and Alice can help, right?" Phil said.

Edward went ridged. "Breathe," I whispered, "my mother will freak if you don't."

Edward settled me in his lap and took several deep breaths, as if to calm down. He watched me intently for a few moments before Alice broke the silence. "Edward, just do it."

Reneé, Charlie and Phil all watched Edward carefully as he flipped me over in his lap and began placing butterfly kisses down my cheek and to my neck. Suddenly he stopped.

"I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry Bella."

"Look Edward, I'm going to die either way, all you're doing is choosing when," I told him.

"Edward does not have that power! No one does!" Reneé exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked.

"You have to trust us," Alice plead.

"Dammit! Where's Jasper when you need him?" I muttered.

"Please!" Alice plead again, "You have to trust us!"

My mother looked straight at me, I could feel her eyes burning into my flesh, but I did everything I could not to look at her, I was too busy trying to convince Edward.

"Fine," he finally gave in, "Will she scream?"

"No," Alice insisted, "Everything but that, yes."

"Goodie!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Don't do that Bella," Edward warned.

Edward took a deep breath. "I love you, Bella," he said before he descended down onto my neck.


	4. Distinctly Dead

**Chapter four: Distinctly Dead **

I knew nothing of the change, nothing at all. Like Alice I could not recall the pain or the people around me. Once his fangs were in my neck I was out and then three long days later, I woke up, remembering nothing.

"Edward, I love you," I muttered, still sleepy.

"I love you too. We'll be together for eternity."

"Eternity is al long time," I informed him.

I surveyed the room though half lidded eyes and realized we weren't in Phoenix anymore.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Home. I guess you could say you started having a seizure, if that's what you want to call it, and Charlie and Renee freaked out. Renee screamed at me that I had killed her baby and Charlie wouldn't look at me. Phil calmed them down after we left. I think he took them to Australia," Edward told me.

"Wow, how long has it been?"

"Three days, but it's three in the morning, Bella."

"I'm tired Edward."

"Then sleep Bella."

"But vampires don't sleep."

"Right after they're changed they do, now sleep."

"But I don wanna," I said as I left the conscious world for the last time.

**A/N: Anyone want another chapter up? I got one ready!**


	5. Enchanting Changes

**A/N: So there it is! Now you'll learn about Ir Regalo! Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**

**Chapter five: Enchanting Changes **

The cold had set in and that was it. I couldn't suddenly decide I wanted my old life back, this was my life and there was no turning around. I love the feeling, the coldness. Edward's arms were almost warm against mine and I loved it. I looked around and remembered this as the room from yesterday. It was Edward's room. What had he called it? Home. I was finally really home.

Something was off about Edward's room, something wasn't right. That was it! I was sitting on a bed. A BED!

I got up and turned towards Edward and watched the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his face.

"Beautiful, you're absolutely beautiful!" Edward told me as he pointed toward the sky, "Look, it's the twilight if your death," I smiled.

I knew I needed a mirror and wondered what would happen if I tried to _summon _a mirror to me from the bathroom. It would be like telekinesis. "Must be my power," I said quietly.

"What is?" Edward asked.

"Watch," I said, as I thought about it and willed a mirror to come towards me. The mirror flew towards me and into my hand. Smiling, I looked into it.

I _was_ beautiful, not to brag or anything. My brown hair was now stick straight and a rich scarlet color, my skin was considerably paler, and my smile was pearly white. The strangest thing though, was my eyes. They weren't the burgundy I was expecting them to be, but black, like Edward's room. Suddenly I knew.

"They change with the color or mood of the room," I mused.

"Ir Regalo! Holy fuck, Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle immediately entered the room.

"This is how she's different!" Edward told him, "Everything fits! Ir Regalo! She is Ir Regalo!"

"You mean. . ." Carlisle trailed off, "Oh Bella, you could do so much now!"

"Wait! What is Ir Regalo? And if my Italian is still good, then I'll ask. Why am I _The Gift_?"

"Bella, Ir Regalo is a great vampire, a prophet, if you will. You can do so much with just words and thoughts. You could kill just by holding out your hand and saying or wishing it. Of course your Italian would have to be good, but since you know what Ir Regalo means I think you'll do fine there. You're supposed to bring all the vampires together, good and bad, and to knock out the Volterra. And to do so . . . we must fight, and soon. Word of Ir Regalo's birth will spread across the world like wildfire and soon enough they will come here to fight, but only one . . . will win," Carlisle told me.

"Carlisle, Audrie and Theo are here. And Bella, calm down. Take a beep breath," Edward said.

Carlisle and Edward left the room and I rolled my eyes. Taking a deep breath wouldn't do anything for me. I sighed and took one anyway. As soon as I did it seemed as if I knew everything about myself. I smiled and bound down the stairs to meet Audrie and Theo.

A/N: So there it was! Ir Regalo! Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!


	6. Fight to Remember

** Chapter six: Fight to Remember **

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**

So far downstairs I had learned that Audrie controlled nature and Theo was not to be messed with. He killed, and enjoyed it. I also learned that at one point in time Audrie and Theo were like Edward and I _were_, human and vampire. At this point in the conversation my eyes had turned red, but I knew that it was from the tense atmosphere, not because I was hungry.

Suddenly Alice, who had not joined in on our conversation, spoke up, "They're here."

No one understood the actual point of Alice's words, nor did they understand who was here. "Hello clueless vampires? The Volturi has come!" I said with my eyes closed, "They _are_ here. Let's fight, fight to remember! Fight your best and even if one falters we will _all_ go down. Theo you know how Aro fights, you take him. Now let's go!"

Outside were about 10 vampires, all of them were major parts it the Volturi.

"Fight!" I called, "Fight to remember!"

"When did my Bella become so fearless? Edward asked me.

"Never Edward," I smiled, "But Emmett and Theo just won't cut it by them selves, and besides I'm Ir Regalo, Edward. I can't appear afraid when inside I'm completely a mess. I'm scared, a bit, and so are you. I can sense your fear. Take a deep breath and fight, fight to remember." with that I kissed him softly and then walked over to the side where Audrie was and prepared to kick some Volturi arse!

Suddenly Aro lunged at Edward, "Theo! Why aren't you doing your job?! Now!" I screamed, "Audrie, go fight. They need you. Go show 'em a piece of what nature can really do!" Audrie nodded and ran off into the middle of it all.

As she ran into the fight I stayed back and watched. Edward was struggling, Emmett and Theo were fighting back-to-back, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were trying to keep up and Jasper was trying as hard as he could to calm or defuse some people's anger.

Just watching Jasper trying to change everyone's moods gave me an idea. I stepped into the fighting zone and it stopped for a brief moment. "More to kill Aro!" called one of the men Edward was fighting.

"Before we continue anymore of this nonsensical fighting I must ask. Edward I don't suppose there's anyway you've changed you mind about joining us?" Aro asked hopefully. "Your talent could be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated and the vampires closest to him, Felix and Jane, grimaced.

Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd . . . rather . . . not."

"Alice?" Aro asked still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"And you Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

Edward hissed low in my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking? Or was he really asking me if I wanted to join him?

It was the white haired man Caius who broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately; "I haven't seen a prospective talent so prominent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities if she becomes one of us?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.

Edward fumed. I could hear the rumble in his chest, building toward a growl. I couldn't let his temper get him hurt.

"No, thank you," I spoke up in barely more than a whisper.

"Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

I rolled my eyes and stepped over toward the man Edward was fighting. "Lama," I said as I held out my hand. A knife flew into my outstretched palm, and with out taking my eyes off of Edward's fearful face I flung the knife at Edward's opponent, Demetri, and hit him square in the chest. I smiled at Edward and then ran off to help Theo with Aro.

"He won't die," Theo said, "A little help here."

"Injure or kill?" I asked.

"Anything. Just help!"

I shrugged. "You're dead," I announced.

"Doesn't seem like it," Aro said skeptically.

I raised my hand at the vampire next to him. "He's dead. Dado."

The vampire, who happened to be Caius, fell to the ground ridged.

"Any questions now?" I asked, smirking. "I won't kill you, I'll just injure you. Lama." A knife appeared in my hand and I effortlessly threw at him. "Have fun," I told Theo.

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**


	7. Giving Energy

**Chapter seven: Giving Energy**

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**

"Audrie, go. Help fight, they need you, but I have a special task," I told her.

I walked around trying to find vampires that showed great strength. It seemed that Emmet's opponent, Felix, was very strong so I took from him. Once again I held out my hand, but this time I tried a different word, _Dulces_. Surprisingly, it worked.

With newfound excitement, I walked around shouting, _Energia _ _del__ obsurbe _at the vampires from the Volturi and then transferring the energy into the candy. 

"Edward, catch!" I yelled.

"Candy?" Edward asked.

"Energy filled, now eat!"

I walked around the Cullen's yard passing out my energy filled candies. Once they had all been passed out I went to go help Theo with Aro.

"Ok he _still_ isn't dead yet?" I asked.

"They are," he said, motioning to the other bodies around him.

"What ever, dado. Now go fight someone else."

The vampire fighting Emmett stopped and yelled, "Ir Regalo!"

What was left of the Volturi crowded around me. "She can't be," one of then yelled.

"Who spoke?" I asked calmly.

Jane stepped forward.

"Proof? You want proof? Lama." I flipped the knife over and over in my hand.

I turned so that my eyes were only on Edward.

"Left thigh," I announced, and threw the knife at her. "And then, dado."

"Ir regalo! Retreat!"

"Ah, ah, ah," I chided. "I don't think so. Dado completamente!"

They all fell recklessly to the ground. I snorted.

"Eddy?"

"Don't call me that," he said sternly.

"Right. Anyway, Eddy. Did you know? School starts tomorrow."

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**


	8. High School Highs

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**

**Chapter eight: High School Highs**

Carlisle worked it out so that we would always have a class with another vampire. First period I had literature with Theo.

Walking down the hall I found stray voices, that definitely weren't mine, floating into my head.

_Holy shit Bella's lookin good! _

_Hot guy! With BELLA?! _

_Now I might get a chance with Edward!_

"Mind reading too?" I gasped.

Theo just shrugged and walked into class ahead of me instantly regretting it. He was crowded, well more like swarmed and attacked, by the girls of the class.

"Save me a seat, I'm going to save you," I smirked.

I ran into Audrie's first class and found he sitting in the very back as still as a statue with all the guys drooling after her. As I approached her she opened her eyes and loosened up.

"Ok Theo's being attacked and being the little pansy he is, he needs help, so third period we have Trig, ok?" I told her.

She nodded and went back to being a statue.

Walking out of the classroom I caught Mike's mind._ One, two, three!_

"Michael James Newton! Don't you dare whistle at me and wipe that smirk right off your face!" I yelled.

Back in my class I was just in time. Theo removed his bag from the seat next to him and I sat down. Suddenly I giggled. Theo glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "They're all deathly jealous."

"Oh." was all he could reply with.

Walking down the hallway to our next class he asked, "When exactly are you planning on saving me?"

"Ir Regalo never reveals her secrets," I informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"What ever," he replied. "See ya." he bent down and hugged me.

"Yeah, see ya."

Gym was over quickly and I was surprisingly good at it. I walked into trig and saw Theo again. He removed his bag from the chair next to him and gave me the look of death.

"What? It's not my fault you look like an Abercrombie God," I said, "and plan in action as we speak."

The door of the classroom opened and Audrie appeared dressed in black booty shorts and a form fitting camisole. All the guys were staring, but I couldn't really blame them. They now knew why I loved it when Edward wore black. It contrasted beautifully with the creamy white of a vampire's skin.

"Baby?" Audrie asked in a soft but husky voice, "I think you have my blue shirt. You know, the one you love so much because it has the-"

He cut her off, "Yes, I know the shirt, Drie."

Theo looked at me, "What?" I asked, "It's _her_ shirt, not mine." I smiled sweetly.

"Of course." But sure enough, Audrie's blue shirt was in Theo's bag.

"Here it is babe," he said as he walked over to her. "Love you." and then he leaned down and kissed her softly before returning to his seat beside me.

Audrie turned to leave the room, but quickly turned around once more. _Don't let the girls get him, _she thought.

"Of course not," I replied softly enough for just her or Theo to hear, "Isabella Cullen at your service.

**A/N: Review please! Even if it's to tell me how much I suck!**


End file.
